pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Animation Character Story 3
Hampton and Rosie Redd Rockz's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 3", It appeared on YouTube on May 21, 2026. Cast: * Sheriff Woody - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Buzz Lightyear - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) * Jessie - Finley (Space Chickens in Space) * Bullseye - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Mr. Potato Head - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Mrs. Potato Head - Mandarin Orange (Rainbow Rangers) * Rex - Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Hamm - Pepper Mintz (Rainbow Rangers) * Slinky Dog - Chuck (Space Chickens in Space) * Sarge - Himself * Sarge's Soldiers - Tremselves * Young Andy Davis - Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) * Teenage Andy Davis - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Mrs. Davis - Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Baby Molly Davis - Himself * Young Molly Davis - Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Young Buster - Bunnicula * Old Buster - Amaru (Lolirock) * Barbie - Becky (The Bagel and Becky Show) * Ken - Miguel (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Ludo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Lots-O' Huggin' Bear's Replacement - Swift (Top Wing) * Bonnie Anderson - Miyumi (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Mrs. Anderson - Anna (Frozen) * Trixie - Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers) * Dolly - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Buttercup - Peg (Corn & Peg) * Mr. Pricklepants - Sunil Nelva (Littlest Pet Shop) * Chuckles - Andy Hopper (Let's Go Luna!) * Peas-in-a-Pod - Themselves * Stretch - Pam the Destoryer (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Chunk - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) * Twitch - Evil Chunk * Sparks - Wah Wah (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Chatter Telephone - Alex (Madagascar) * Big Baby - Teeny Terry (Abby Hatcher) Scenes: # Animation Character Story 3 part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits/Chuck McFarlane Grows Up # Animation Character Story 3 part 2 - College Packing/Thrown Away # Animation Character Story 3 part 3 - Going to Sunnyside # Animation Character Story 3 part 4 - Sunnyside Welcome # Animation Character Story 3 part 5 - Hampton Leaves/Rough Play/Playtime with Miyumi # Animation Character Story 3 part 6 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den # Animation Character Story 3 part 7 - Ludo's Offer # Animation Character Story 3 part 8 - I See Chuck McFarlane/Locked Up # Animation Character Story 3 part 9 - Sunil Nelva's Story of Ludo # Animation Character Story 3 part 10 - Tell Me Lies/Daybreak # Animation Character Story 3 part 11 - Hampton's Advice from a talking Lion # Animation Character Story 3 part 12 - Reunited/Prison Break # Animation Character Story 3 part 13 - Miguel's Closet/'Prison Riot' # Animation Character Story 3 part 14 - Spanish Bagel # Animation Character Story 3 part 15 - Caught/The Garbage Truck # Animation Character Story 3 part 16 - The Dump/End of the Line # Animation Character Story 3 part 17 - Safe and Sound/Back Home # Animation Character Story 3 part 18 - Goodbye Peter Pan # Animation Character Story 3 part 19 - "We Belong Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) # Animation Character Story 3 part 20 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Hampton and Rosie Redd Rockz Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:20th Century Fox Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360